mechquestfandomcom-20200213-history
MechQuest Storyline
Allien Invasion Prologue Mechquest begins in a shuttle on its way to Soluna city, heading mainly for the GEARS Unniversity .The player starts with the rank of newbie pilot , and is a candidant at the G.E.A.R.S. Unniversity. The player can see a message from Kingdent Slugwrath, the unnamously voted king+president, saying that he has declared war not with the aliens, but with all alienism , that attacked them , "But not to be afraid as all our base do not belong to them.": He thinks that his army could easily defeat the aliens. Soluna City! The shuttle pilot ,Worsh ,crashed in Soluna city. It is pretty big! It has a: 1. Mech Shop:"Tek's mech" ; 2. Pizza Shop:"Mecharoni Pizza"; 3. Cinema: "Cinemech" ; 4. Hospital; 5. Police Station ; 6. The "Knife and Spork"; 7. Soluna Galactic Museum; 8. Star Captain's Club; 9. Hal's Haircuts; 10. Clothes Shop; 11. Energy Saber Shop; 12. Car Shop: "Pontimech" and the famous G.E.A.R.S. Unniversity. Of course, even though it's so big, it's not completely finished so you be able to go to most of the shops and areas. But its still a living.(this has been an Ash co. donation :-) G.E.A.R.S. University The G.E.A.R.S. University has a very hard exam. Only Starbuck has passed the test easily. When you take the test you set a new high score and don't get as badly hurt as him showing that you are not a complete noob after all. Everyone at the university is impressed even the Dean(Warlic)who isn't impressed by anything much. You are then accepted into G.E.A.R.S. University. There is only one class there right now called, Energy Blades 101 where you fight other students with weapons similar to lightsabers from Star Wars. The class is taught by Master Tsuba. The Police Station The Soluna Police Departament The Soluna Police Staion(The S.P.D.) was open , and the Police Chief , Duncan , reported that someone stealed some motocycletes , and the player meets an gang of werewolf , with their boss ,Cain S. Lupus . After that pies were stoled , an Mega telescope , construction materials , an Lunar Capacitor . On The Falconreach Road ,something was building . Going Undercover After the building is ready (that was an observer), Chief Ducan sends the player in an special undercover mission in the base. He is asked some questions by werewolfs, even by Cain S. Lupus himself, that next he reveals his plan: he wants to use the telescope to reflect the light in some pies made by his grandmother to make the pies transform everyone in Soluna city to be werewolfs,by simply eat them .The player reveals that is an undercover agent, and is attacked by Cain S. Lupus. He then escapes and goes to stop the transport. The Pie Transport They sent a transport. The player has to go to The Knife and Spork, defeat an client, who has transormed into a werewolf, defeat the pie sender, take the pies, defeat the pie sender that was running in an weremecha and save the city. Then, Cairo, angry for stopping his transport sends his second bodyguard, The Mega Lupus, named Kerberos, and then Wolfguy Jack, in a powerful Mega Lupus, his first bodyguard, to atack The SPD. After he fails, the player can accept the challenge from Cain S. Lupus, that was piloting the most powerful Mega Lupus, in a 1v1 duel. If the player wins can access a special SPD shop. Ghost Hunting The Ghost Hunter A new shop has opened appear: The Magic shop. It is ran by Mysterious Johnson. When the player goes to collect a pair of glasses, he pushes a Red button (labelled 'DO NOT TOUCH'), letting many spirits escape, oweing a favor to Mr Johnson. The player must capture ghosts using specially made ghost traps. At Rank 4, Mysterious Johnson has some Fortune cookies. At Rank 8, Master Myzor, advisor to Mysterious Johnson, can answer yes/no questions. This is all that is known so far. Spooky Quest At Rank 21 , the player can have new mecha , and a boss fight . Mecha Pilot 101 Late at the class The player go late at the hours for 3 minutes , and is obligated to wear a stupid hat , by Aleysia . At level 1 , the player must defeat 1 mecha . At level 2 , the player must defeat 2 mecha without repairs . At level 3 ,the player must defeat 3 mecha . At level 4 , the player must defeat Prof. Denera's TA , teacher assistant , piloting an Hammerhead V1 . At level 5 , the player must defeat 1 level 5 mecha . At level 6 , the player must defeat 2 medium mecha , and at level 7 , 3 medium mecha . At level 8 , the player must defeat another TA , piloting a Hammerhead V2 . At level 9 , the player must defeat 2 tought opponents , and at level 10 ''' , 3 tought opponents . Increased dificulty At '''level 11 , there are 4 mechas to defeat . At level 12 , there is another TA , The Hammerhead V4 .